


Oneshot Collection

by thisfairytalegonebad



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisfairytalegonebad/pseuds/thisfairytalegonebad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just me collecting random things I've written for prompts on Tumblr or just because of reasons. Mostly Zosan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Zosan: their reaction to seeing each other again after 2 years?

It was strange.

It wasn’t like Zoro had been expecting it to be anything else after not seeing each other for two years though, let alone the circumstances under which they had been separated.

Even though Zoro had been almost completely sure that all his Nakama were alive and alright, and that everything was going to work out in the end – because it always did with the Strawhats after all – there was still a tiny bit of doubt somewhere in the back of his mind. What if they _weren’t_ alright after all? What if something had gone horribly wrong?  
No matter how hard he had tried to get that annoying little thought out of his head, it had refused to leave. After some time he had learnt to live with it, just like he did with everything else, but it still was annoying as well as somewhat unnerving.

So, seeing Sanji, of all people, again, after two long years of being separated, was strange, but even more than that it was relieving.  
Sanji was alive, he was breathing, and now Zoro didn’t have any doubt left inside him that the others were, too.

Seconds passed, where the two of them stood still, just looking at each other. Zoro took in every small detail of Sanji’s appearance. He had changed. There were the obvious, visible changes, like the short black goatee, or his bangs that were now covering the right side of his face, or the fact that he had got quite a bit taller. But then there were also changes in his demeanour, invisible at first, but still noticeable for Zoro. Sanji had truly grown up. His entire aura was radiating strength, and some strange kind of calmness that hadn’t been there two years ago. If Zoro hadn’t been Zoro, he would’ve been impressed. But he _was_ Zoro, so he didn’t say anything. Sanji would understand anyway.

Zoro could feel that Sanji was examining him just the same way, but he didn’t comment on it. Maybe two years ago he would have. But he, too, had grown up. Lots of things were different now, and so he just stood patiently without saying anything.

Zoro didn’t miss the small smile that was tugging at Sanji’s lips, and he knew he wasn’t fighting the one that was creeping onto his own face very well either.


	2. Telling The Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Are you still taking prompts? In that case: zosan telling the others about their relationship!

Sanji totally did _not_ flinch when a pair of arms was wrapped around his waist from behind. Fucking Zoro and his ninja behaviour!

“Stop sneaking up on me, damn marimo,” Sanji grumbled with no real bite, leaning into the embrace. But Zoro seemed too busy pressing soft kisses to Sanji’s neck to actually answer.

Sanji turned. “What’s up, marimo? Why are you being so affectionate?”

“Hmm. I’ve been thinking…” Zoro said thoughtfully.

“Don’t hurt yourself” Sanji snickered automatically. He couldn’t help it; he was never strong enough to resist the urge to make fun of Zoro, no matter how many murderous glares he earned for it. Right now, a perfect example of one of said glares was directed at him, but frankly, Zoro’s expressions had never scared him, and they certainly didn’t now after being in a relationship with him for almost a year.

“Fuck you!” Zoro bit Sanji’s ear as punishment – not that Sanji thought it was a punishment but he certainly wasn’t going to shove that into Zoro’s face. “Anyway, I think we should tell our friends,” he continued.

Immediately, Sanji grew serious. Pulling away from Zoro, he slowly put a cigarette between his lips, and sighed.

“I know. We probably should.”

“They won’t judge us, you know,” Zoro murmured softly, combing his fingers through Sanji’s hair.

After taking a pull from his cigarette Sanji sighed again. “I know that, that’s not it. I just don’t know _how_ to tell them. It’s not like we can just go and tell them ‘Hey, guess what, we’re a couple’ – well, we probably could, but that’s not the point. I just-“ He exhaled in frustration. “I don’t know. There has never been a good opportunity before, but then again, what would a good opportunity for something like this even be? This is not exactly something I do every day, you know. “

Zoro’s grip around him tightened. “You think _I_ spend every day running around telling people about my relationship with an annoying curly brow? I have just as little experience with this as you do, if not even less. I don’t know what ‘a good opportunity’, and I don’t know how to tell them either, all I know is that we _should_ tell them. “

“Yes. I know. I- look, give me some time. I’ll try to find a way to tell them. Alright?” Sanji pressed an affectionate kiss to Zoro’s lips. “Feel free to share your own ideas with me though, just in case your mossy brain is able to come up with something decent.” 

* * *

That night, Sanji found himself unable to sleep. He had no idea how to come out to the crew. Everything seemed so silly. Just casually mentioning their relationship would probably have worked with their crew, but that didn’t feel quite right to him. It wasn’t like his relationship with Zoro was just a casual thing after all, so he certainly didn’t want to treat it like one. But… how else tell them? Neither he nor Zoro were very good with words, actions were more their kind of thing. But in their case, actions would have been something like kissing Zoro in front of the crew or something, which felt kind of silly too.

Sanji suppressed a groan. Why did this have to be this difficult? And him and Zoro seemingly hating each other certainly didn’t help with the problem. Sure, their Nakama knew that they didn’t _actually_ hate each other, but not hating someone, and being in love with them, now those were two _completely_ different things.

He didn’t have much experience when it came to relationships. Living all his life in a restaurant in the middle of the ocean didn’t exactly leave much place for love, as every customer that had somehow caught his eye had left after eating their meal, and most of the time he hadn’t ever seen them again. The only ones that were always there were the other cooks, but he had grown up with them and it would have never come to his mind to get involved with any of them. So love was a thing that hadn’t happened in his life before, and neither had it in Zoro’s. As far as he knew had Zoro never shown any interest in any before, so he was even less familiar with the whole idea of dating than Sanji was.

Sanji sighed. He really couldn’t sleep. Careful to not make any noise he swung his legs over the edge of his hammock and let himself drop to the floor. With a soft thud he landed. Quietly he padded over to Zoro’s hammock, lifted the covers, and slid into bed next to his boyfriend. It was a thing they did quite often. Their Nakama usually slept like a log, and Sanji always was the first one to get up in the morning to prepare breakfast, so no one ever noticed.

Zoro was facing the wall, so Sanji wrapped himself around the swordsman from behind. Without waking up, Zoro shifted so he was even closer to Sanji, and relaxed in the embrace, muttering something unintelligible. A soft smile tugged Sanji’s lips as he buried his face in Zoro’s hair. Fucking softie, he thought.  
Zoro’s regular breathing as well as the warmth radiating from his body was making Sanji’s eyes heavy. After a few minutes, he was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

They were soon going to reach a summer island and it was _hot_. Sanji could take a lot of heat, but _this_ was downright cruel. Sanji felt genuinely bad for Chopper, he couldn’t even imagine what it must be like in that heat with a _fur_. The entire crew had gathered in the galley where it was at least somewhat cool. The entire crew minus Zoro that was. Everyone had enough sanity left in their mind to stay inside where the sun didn’t burn their skin from their bones, and then there was Sanji’s idiot boyfriend. It was already insane to just be outside, but of course that wasn’t enough. Zoro just had to prove that the heat didn’t affect him at all, which was why he was currently swinging his weights around in the blazing sun. Sanji couldn’t have fallen in love with someone smart, could he? No, of course not. He just _had_ to fall for the dumbest idiot one could possibly find. Which was exactly what he was going to tell him now. That he happened to have a cool drink with him was a coincidence, he obviously wasn’t worried or anything.

A wave of heat hit him as soon as he opened the door. His Nakama groaned collectively at the sudden temperature rise, which was why he quickly closed the door, and went to find Zoro.

Actually, he wasn’t that hard to find. All it took was one quick glance towards the deck.  
Without spilling a single drop of the drink Sanji leapt from the balcony, landing gracefully on the grass.

“Oi, moss brain. You do know that marimo can wither if they’re in the sun for too long, right?”

Zoro didn’t pause. “What do you want, shit cook? It’s too hot to put up with your asshole personality.”

“Oh, but it isn’t too hot for swinging around your weighs like a dumbass?” Sanji snorted.

“No. You’re both equally exhausting do deal with, but at least my weights know how to shut up every now and then.”

“FUCK YOU! I ought to wipe that shit eating grin right off your fucking face, shitty swordsman! This is the last time that I’m sacrificing myself to the heat god to bring you a damn drink!”

That piqued Zoro’s interest. He dropped his weights, grabbed a towel, and stepped closer. “Drink?”

“Yes, drink. I’m glad you can understand human language. Though I’m really not sure if you deserve a drink, with your shitty attitude.”

“Eh, just give me the drink,” Zoro grumbled impatiently.

“Hm, no. You gotta earn it. Say please,” Sanji hummed.

“Fuck you.”

With a sigh, Sanji shook his head. “No, that’s not it. I know speaking like a human being is difficult for you, so you’ll just have to kiss me to get that drink. But let’s just get over with it; it’s too hot to be outsid- whoa!”

Suddenly, he was surrounded by water. It took him a few seconds to orientate, but when he figured out which way the surface was he quickly swam upwards. Breaking through the surface, he coughed and spat out the salt water in his mouth. A few meters next to him was Zoro, floating in the water and watching him interestedly.

“Did you just _tackle_ me into the water?” Sanji screeched.

Zoro merely raised one eyebrow. “Maybe? You said you were too hot, I was just trying to help.”

“Like hell you were, shitty bastard! What are you, five? Tackling me into the water like that; aren’t you supposed to be a scary, serious demon? Instead you’re acting like a fucking _child_!” Sanji shook his head in disbelief. Sometimes it was hard to believe that their crew had such a high bounty.

Gently, Zoro pushed Sanji’s wet bangs out of his face. “You love it.”

Sanji snorted, but kept still, leaning into Zoro’s touch. “Maybe I do. Still doesn’t make you any less of a child though.”

Instead of replying, Zoro pressed a soft kiss onto Sanji’s lips, to which Sanji eagerly responded.

A voice from the ship interrupted them. “Well… they’re not trying to kill each other… I think?” Usopp scratched the back of his head helplessly.

Zoro and Sanji exchanged a startled look. The entire crew were standing at the railing, staring down at them.

Luffy peered over the railing interestedly. “Oi! Zoro, Sanji! Why are you kissing?”

“Isn’t that obvious? They’re in looove!” Franky exclaimed happily.

Zoro threw a nervous glance at Sanji. “Uh, cook, I think you don’t have to look for an opportunity to tell them anymore.”

Sanji was speechless. “Uh…” he muttered intelligently, but he couldn’t say anything else before Luffy’s arms wrapped around them, flinging them back onto the deck.

They couldn’t even properly sit up before their rubber captain was all over them.

“Is Franky right? Are you in love? Is that why you were kissing?” he asked, bouncing up and down like an overexcited puppy.

Sanji pushed him off. “Get off, let me sit up, damnit!”

Slowly, he got to his feet. Well, it looked like Zoro was right. There was no need to find a good moment to tell their friends. In retrospect, it had been kind of predictable that they were going to find out themselves for some reason because well, had something ever worked out as planned?

With a sigh, he pulled out a cigarette, hoping that it didn’t get too wet. “Yeah, Franky’s right. I happen to love that idiot marimo.”

Behind him, Zoro got up as well. He stepped forward so he was standing next to Sanji, a happy smile on his face. “Hey, I love you too, cook,” he smiled, earning a collective “aww” from several crew members.

Sanji felt his cheeks turn a little red. That was okay though; Zoro’s were too. It still didn’t mean he had to show it to everyone, so he quickly snatched Zoro’s hand and suggested, “Now that you all know what’s going on, how about some afternoon snacks?”

“Yes! Food!” Luffy didn’t need to be told twice; he was already halfway through the galley door before Sanji had even finished his sentence.

The others turned around as well and strolled towards the galley, while Sanji and Zoro lagged behind.

“I’m glad they found out. Saves us the effort of telling them ourselves. And it means that we don’t have to hide anything anymore,” Sanji remarked.

“Yeah, I’m glad too,” Zoro responded, squeezing Sanji’s hand. Sanji squeezed back.

Together, they slowly walked back to the galley, not letting go of each other’s hand until they reached the door. 

–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the slight ooc-ness in this one. I had a lot of fun writing it though. Same as for the last one goes for this one: you spot any mistakes, you tell me~

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the works in this collection are mainly for the purpose of me practising my writing, which is why constructive criticism is highly appreciated. You can also send me prompts, but prepare for waiting for an extremely long time because I'm literally the queen of procrastination and will most likely be able to get myself to write the thing like thirty years after you've sent me the prompt.  
> Also the oneshots here most likely won't be betaed so if there are any errors, please do tell me.


End file.
